Images and His Voice
by inafaroffland
Summary: he loves her. she loves him but doesn't realize it. he moves to California.she misses him more than ever. 2 years later they meet at Camp Rock, but he's Nate Grey now, the hot bandmember of Connect 3 not geeky little lover boy and shes still Caity. CxN
1. tripping and moving

**My inspiration was uh Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne I think thats how you spell her last name?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter or the rest of the story :( sad face. **

"Hey Caitlyn!" Nate yelled running over to my group of friends carrying something.

"Oh no it's him again!" Amanda sneered. Someone had stuck their leg out and I saw him flying through the air, his eyes racing around. It was like one of those movies, which you see the person in slow view and then BAM they hit the ground and that was exactly what he had done. Everyone around us started to laugh at Nate as he started to pick up whatever he had had in his hand that he was going to give me. Nate Greyson, is this guy who is a sophomore and his voice hadn't broke yet, he was smaller than all the other boys in our grade and he loved me for some odd reason. I mean there was nothing at all special about me that my friends weren't except that I was a producer but no one knows about that even Lisa, my all-time best friend.

"Are you hurt?" some girl said running over to him, but as she stepped there was a sound like glass breaking. He yelled and pushed her over trying to save whatever it was. He was still on the ground when Lisa said, "Come on Caity, there's nothing to see here anymore" I started to walk away with them but unfortunately looked back and saw anger and sadness mixed in his eyes.

"Hey uh I'm gonna go to the bathroom...go ahead without me I'll catch up" I walked like I was going to the bathroom but when I knew they were gone I walked over to Nate and stuck my hand out.

"Get up" I commanded. He looked up at me and took my hand. I started to walk away when he cried out, "Wait, Caitlyn"

I looked back at him his shirt neatly tucked in his jeans, his belt sticking out like he needed a size smaller, his hair was all over the place like usual, and his hand held a glass thing.

"Here, it's a glass…dang it" Nate made sure I was holding it and then ran away. I looked over my shoulder and saw Amanda glaring fiercely at his direction.

"What was he doing talking to you?" she asked coming over I stuck the glass thing in my pocket and said, "Oh I don't know I just was coming out of the bathroom and he started to talk to me"

I hoped she hadn't seen the glass thing for some reason I didn't want her to break it like she had done the last time she caught him talking to me. He had talked to me a few other hundred times and he had already succeeded in giving me little trinkets, CDs, pictures, and notes. But the other times Amanda or Lisa had caught us I had lied and said we had just ran into each other or he was desperate to talk to me. They all took it reported it to Sarah our little 'Leader'. I guess she really likes Shane Greyson but he won't take her so she takes it out on Nate. Sarah and I had talked maybe once or so but never anything serious only like, 'Can I copy your notes' or 'Why would you wear that today when I'm wearing this it doesn't work to make me look better just brings this whole group down' Then I would go to the bleachers and sit around or go to the park and swing by myself. A few times Nate had come with me and shown me this pretty little creek or we had gone to the Ice Cream Parlor. I hadn't told anyone of these trips or even wrote them down but one day I had brought my camera and told Nate to meet me at the creek and took pictures of him and me and just anything really. I had never decided to print the pictures but I had the roll always in my pocket or bag. I was a photographer but only my parents, Lisa, and Nate know of it, no one else. I had all these secrets bottled up in me but they never decide to come out and tell anyone, as they stood content inside of me.

**A Few Weeks Later**

I ran to get the phone as it rang all over my house.

"Hello?" I said out of breath searching for the phone.

"Hello Caity?" a voice said sadly.

"Ya who is this?" I changed my tone since I almost started to laugh at how tired I was from searching for the phone.

"I'm moving" he said sadly again.

"Wait who's moving?"

"Sorry"

"Who are you? Did Amanda set you up to get back at me?"

"It's…_Nate!_Sorry got to go Caity but I'm moving to California" I heard a woman yelling for Nate. I hung the phone up when I heard the recording of_ please dial again…_

How could this be happening, I mean I never knew he would move I always thought that he would be around for me and that we could go to the creek in a few weeks, and Sarah would be sad probably since Shane was going. I ran into my room and grabbed my keys and a box. I unlocked my closet and the drawer underneath my bed. I took all the things he had given me and stuffed them in the box one at a time not harshly but not softly either.

**A Week Later**

"Hey have you heard from Sarah? She hasn't gone out at all except for _school _and Abercrombie and Fitch is having a sale on her favorite perfume. So I told her and she just mumbled on about Shane, seriously" Lisa said worriedly.

"Really, wow she's depressed" I replied not more than I had to with out getting them all suspicious.

"Ya I know. Hey I am going to the cafe later to check out some guy, uh Kevin Bazinet. Pretty good singer I guess I checked him out on Youtube so wanna go?" Lisa said handing me a picture of Kevin.

"Uh mayb..."

"Please I need someone to go and you know how Amanda always complains if she hates the music. It brings me down and I know you love music. Didn't you sign up for that Camp thing you wanted to go to? Please oh please Caity Cat."

"Fine but I might leave early. What time?"

"Yay four thirty" I left her jumping around and looked around for where I left my car.

School had just gotten out and all the other kids started to race around trying to get into their cars and decided to get my camera out and take some pictures of the students here around me. I started to shoot pictures of the cars with girls sitting on the hood of a guys car, the lockers with kids opening and shutting them, and kids just racing around oblivious of how people felt sad or happy.

**Review! :) hehe next chapter is in my head so it'll come up soon. dont worry. Nate and Catlyn in my story are only about a year apart and just picture Nate like little Nick Jonas and Caitlyn as Sally from Mike's super short show. :) buh-bye**


	2. the note and the song

**Hey Thanks for reviewing and alerting my stories;**** Savethedinosaurs14, AwesomlyOutragousDyme, bellerrrrr, theelectrifiedbitch, funsizedpixie22, Ms. NickJ, Smrtdancergrl, and KariandTK**

**You guys are awesome! **

**I think in Camp Rock Nate's last name was Bishop but in my story it's Greyson, si?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or body. Wish I did but I don't…**

* * *

2 Years Later

"Hey Caity, Where's Amanda?" Lisa asked holding hands with her with her year and a half boyfriend, Joshua.

I don't know, somewhere I guess. Are you coming over tonight?" I answered looking anywhere but her face. Today was the day The Greyson's had left for California with another family The Johansson's, I think that was their last name, but I felt lonely and sad I guess. Since Lisa and Joshua had gotten together and Amanda and Sarah were all buddy buddy, I was pretty much left out so I busied myself with working on my photography and producing. No one noticed when I would leave the parties I went to with the rest of them, they were all to stoned or drunk.

"Ya, I can come to right?" Joshua asked. Lisa smiled at the sound of his voice. They were so in love that I was sure he went out to the jewelers with Amanda and picked something out for Lisa. This was the last week of Oakville High and then we were officially done with school until college.

"Sure we're only watching a movie and dinner"

"Coolio, see you later Caity. Where do you want to go to lunch, Josh?" Lisa asked walking away. I knew I need some quiet rest time and Ms. Von always marked me CUT anyway so I walked to the hamburger place nearby our home of the Hawks. Just cheesy. Any of my friends except Joshua wouldn't be caught near this place and that was precisely why I went there. To escape all the drama that went along with having my friends. There was this guy named David, I think he was in my freshman and Sophomore English classes. I hadn't seen him until I started to eat here.

After school got out, I grabbed my books that I would need for homework and was about to shut the locker when I noticed I piece of paper with writing on it, it read;

Dear Caitlyn,

I hope you're doing well, because I am. I heard you applied to Camp Rock. I know you'll get in and then I'm sure you'll guys lined up for you writing you love notes and singing song to you outside the mess hall.

-Nate Greyson

I looked around but saw an empty hallway, I shrugged and dropped the not in my pocket. I walked out of school and saw my 4 best friends irritated at me for being late again. But they were probably talking about the summer. I hadn't told any of them yet of my summer plans. Sarah was staying here with Amanda at Amanda's house with no supervision, since Amanda parents were going to the Caribbean on a cruise. Joshua and Lisa were staying at some cozy cabin in the Sierras. I was to stay with Amanda and Sarah, to look for cute boys that Sarah could 'do'. That was my 'job' for the summer. Gross that's all I can tell you. I hadn't told anyone about Camp Rock and wondered how Nate knew. I unlocked the car and it made that beeping noise and they all jumped, Sarah screamed, "HEY!"

"Hurry up" Amanda shouted as they all climbed in. I was glad I was going away for the summer. I could not handle this craziness. I was out to make a name for myself at the thing I love to do.

"Shut it" Joshua said as Sarah had opened her mouth to. Lisa was fine with Sarah, but Joshua hated her she was always being mean and bringing Lisa down when Lisa was the great one not her.

We walked into my house, Sarah grabbed my house phone and called in for Chinese, Lisa and Joshua sat down talking about what they would do in the cabin and the graduation dance the day before the real deal, Amanda was applying some lip gloss. So I walked to my parent's room and grabbed my forum for Camp Rock, their tissue box, and 'A Walk to Remember', the movie we were going to watch. I made my way toward my room, my room was huge, neat, and clean. I practically lived in this room, the park nearby, and my car. I turned the radio on and listened as some song started to play:

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Beggin, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love with you

Head over my heels  
Yeah, I know how I feel  
Girl, you know that I'm in love  
Know I once was lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how I feel  
Whoa oh

Sarah ran in and shouted, "It's Connect 3!" then ran out again. Why is she even popular? Was high school really all about good looks, parties, and sex? Because if so I failed in all three categories.

* * *

**­Review all who aren't exciting out of my story because it's so bad… I really don't like my next few chapters I might put up. But I don't know how to make them better. I'm soooo mad the Cardinals lost that last freakin' touchdown by that Holmes guy --I think that was his name. I really only watched the 3rd and 4th quarter and no nothing at all about football but still MAD. No extra credit points! Super Bowl XLIII Yay!**


	3. Hay is for Whores

So bellerrrrr asked me if I could make my chapters bigger and I can't because really I'm not that good of a writer and have this whole different image than what really comes out and so it's amazing that this story is going as long as it is. My other story All Over Again probably won't start again, maybe if I finish this story but sorry. I am so horrible at spelling so I'm so sorry I use Word's spell checker and look over it sometimes but still mess up. Hey hpswst101thanks for offering me help but I'll probably not send you stuff because I don't know where I might take the story but thanks that was really supportive of you. Thanks to all who reviewed! THANKS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…huh, I don't own anything do I?

"We have to get manicures and pedicures soon for graduation of course and the Greysons when they come back!" Sarah cried out to someone on her phone. We were eating the Chinese and watching 'A Walk to Remember', it was at the part where Landon auditions for the play. I loved this movie but Sarah would talk so loud that we have to strain our ears from trying to listen. Lisa and Joshua had given up years ago and Amanda and I were still trying to listen. Well then when she said Greyson it felt like I had whiplash for turning around so fast.

"Gyesom?" I said with my mouth full of food. I had spilled some on Amanda and she screeched about how dirty I was becoming and how I should go eat at a table. Blah Blah Blah.

"What the Greysons? OH right your boyfriend Nate of course" Sarah answered peevishly for interrupting her. I didn't really care though I just needed to know when they were coming back or if they were coming back.

"No he's not my boyfriend I mean it's not like I wanted to see only Nate, but uh so I could have my job back as a babysitter for uh Frankie Johansson, Jason's little brother" I lied trying to make things up as I went, I really did baby-sit for the Johansson's just when they went out but that was maybe 3 times a year and I only got 5 dollars for the whole time but that was something they didn't need to know of.

"Hey!" Amanda screeched as Lisa accidentally turned the TV off.

"Ha. Hay's for Whores wait say 'Hay' again!" Jason stated looking at Amanda with a straight face on.

"Hey?" Amanda repeated confused, Lisa burst out laughing realizing what Joshua had said. Then it was like Amanda's light bulb went off in her head and she sprang at Joshua all of a sudden pouring the food all over him and digging her claws…I mean nails into his body, wherever she could reach. Lisa stood on my bed screaming, Sarah was trying to get Amanda off Joshua, Joshua was trying not to hit Amanda but try to get her off but was screaming at her too. I just walked up to Amanda and **POW**, hit her square in the jaw. Sarah and Lisa screamed and Joshua dropped her on the floor. I started to laugh and laugh and laugh. Only Joshua had really started to laugh with me but Lisa and Sarah were standing there awkwardly and fake laughing.

"So uh the Greysons?" I said after a few minutes of looking at Amanda.

"Oh ya well Shane has to go to some music camp, but the Nate I don't know about. I heard Nate's really hot now though. If only he still liked you" Sarah said watching Amanda. I wanted to see who would wake her up because I didn't want her to sleep here.

"What's your source?"

"Huh? Talk English!" Sarah said pronouncing English hard and clear.

"What? Uh HOW-DO-YOU-KNOW?" I said almost screaming at her to be smarter.

"OH! Well gosh you don't gotta yell at me" Sarah screamed back, "Allie, Jason's girlfriend, plus I e-mail Shane and he replies back. So hot and…"

"Hey do you hear that?" Joshua said looking around my now messy room.

"Wha…" I trailed off hearing what he meant.

"Hey! Your phone" Sarah identified my phone and picked the cordless up and handed it to me.

"Do I uh..Hullo?" I answered when Sarah pushed it to my ear. It was a surprise because my family doesn't at all get house calls we'll have out cell phones ringing off the hooks but never our house phone. I didn't understand that logic but that's what my family did and really who was I to change it?

"Hey! Someone answered today! It's…

**So the next chapter will be probably continued to this one but review so I can see how you like it. This chapter was just me not wanting to copy my rough draft to the Word thing. So you got something that wasn't planned. Tell me who you think will be on the phone and why oh and if you enter your names I'll might add them and your usernames too so review more! I need critics in this story the whole way through! **


	4. LIAR!

Shane, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out next week. We get in on Monday but I know you have graduation and crap so I was thinking Thursday or something if you wanna go"

"Wait who is this" I asked, Shane was just…it just wouldn't be him right?

"Shane…Do we have a bad connection or is this a bad time?"

"No uh one sec…Guys I gotta take this call in the dining room, wait here" I booked it into the dining room shutting the door and walked into the kitchen where I sat down in the pantry. I know weird but I always could find more peace in a smaller place.

"Okay Shane Greyson from Connect 3? Is calling me?" I asked dumb fondly.

"This is Caity Geller right?"

"Right Caity Cat from grade school and high school and Nate's your brother and stuff"

"Okay for a second I thought you were Sarah Moman and hell no am I ever going to talk to her, freakin' stalker." Shane cursed.

"Uh so Thursday the 25th?"

"Yeah Nate isn't gonna be in until Friday the 14th but he really wants to see you"

"Oh uh sure Where do you wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter really"

"Do you wanna have dinner at my house and then hang out or go to a movie or something"

"Oh dinner at your house sounds awesome unless your mom is cooking because I am sorry but your mom last I know sucks. I heard from Dylan when you two went out and you invited him over and your mom served some kind of zucchini or something. Trevor though said your dad was an awesome barbequed tri-tip and…"

"How do you know so much about me when you haven't even been here?" I asked a little freaked out. Dylan I dated for a few weeks after Junior Prom and then Trevor I went with to some football games and then the after parties where I had to help him not drink.

"I got updates from Nate…the emails after Dylan dumped you for Debby and then when you dumped Trevor because he almost died of alcohol poisoning and Sam when he-"

"Okay I get it! Just meet me at my house next Thursday and I'll cook"

"See you later Caity" Shane exited.

"Bye" I said angrily. I sent those emails to Nate because I thought he never read them, and I most certainly never ever wanted him to repeat them to Shane! Those boys were a mistake and a-holes I just couldn't believe the logic in telling Shane about them. I guess the girls got tired of waiting for me and burst through the pantry door 5 minutes after I hung up.

"Who was it?" Lisa cried out.

"Did you say SHANE?" Sarah screamed.

"I think you BROKE my nose!" Amanda shouted holding her nose and rubbing her temples with her free hand.

"It was Shane-" I was interrupted by Sarah shaking me so hard my teeth started to chatter in my head.

"Stop Sarah!" Joshua shouted tearing her viselike grip off my shoulders. There was going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Tell Me EVERYTHING! Did he mention me?" Sarah commanded pulling me in the living room.

"Shane just wanted to see when graduation was…" I know pathetic excuse but it was the only one I could think of in the rush. And we had talked about graduation…sort of.

"Is he coming to Graduation?" Sarah cheered.

"I could ask him if he wanted to I guess"

"Do it now!"

"I…I didn't get his number to call him back"

"Redial"

"He called on a private line!"

"Try it!" Sarah pushed the phone into my hands and stared creepily at me. I prepped for the worst and hoped Shane had actually called on a private line. I hit redial and could feel my heart drop when the numbers started to redial.

"Hello Caity?" Shane's voice asked from speaker phone.

"Hey Dad, See I told you guys it wouldn't work calling SHANE back on his PRIVATE line"

"Oh right I'm her dad!" Shane piped. I almost groaned from his stupidity, but it sounded like Sarah bought it so I said, "Well I'll see you when you get home later dad, thanks for putting up with our antics bye!"

"Bye-_Shane I need to use the phone to-Don't say that out loud-Say what Shane?-You idiot!- Nate! Shane just called me an idiot AGAIN!"_ I heard Jason's voice in the background and Shane yelling at him to shut up.

"LIAR!" Sarah pulled the phone from me and shouted, "Shane! It's Sarah Moman from River Heights! I love your music! We NEED to hang out soon! Oh you should come to our Graduation this year on the 5th! I'm having an awesome after party and still need a date!"

"I thought she was going with Ricky Locke" Lisa whispered to me. I shook my head and tried to calm down my racing heart.

"Uhhh…Sarah yeah I…Shut up Jason! Sarah look I don't really think I can hang out anytime so but I think I'm going to your Graduation so I'll see you there I gotta go…_Bye Caity-Jason shut the-"_ Shane hung up but I heard him…Nate and he sounded just like on TV. I guess I was trying to forget all the 'new' him and remember him as Nate the geeky friend but it was hard when Connect 3 is EVERYWHERE. I wanted to remember Nate as he was before and when he liked me not when he'd see me and go "Oh her I was thinking of someone more popular that meets my standards now that I'm famous"


End file.
